Hawkeye Farm Tales
by Sandylee007
Summary: Oneshots and short stories about the Barton family. What happens when Clint isn't on a mission? Tales of comfort, protection, love, and sick days, sometimes even of monsters and hurt. Meet the Barton family at their best, worst, saddest and cutest. REQUESTS VERY MUCH WELCOMED!
1. Softer Cognitive Recalibration

A/N: SO… The idea of this collection has been sitting in the back of my head for a VERY long time. And then a dear reader made something of a requests. Which means that here we are! (grins) Hooray…?

DISCLAIMER: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE…! If I DID own anything I'd put my money on giving Hawkeye his very own movie, which he'd DEFINITELY deserve.

THE BASIC IDEA: This collection includes stories of the Farm. Everyday life, the kids growing up, sick days, injuries, nightmares, hurt and comfort, facing past monsters (and those hiding under the bed)… **I'm all ears for requests!**

Awkay, because time's a luxury… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

 **This takes place almost directly after Loki and New York. Which says everything necessary about the state of Clint's mind…**

* * *

Softer Cognitive Recalibration

* * *

It wasn't the first time his dad's return from a mission was a surprise. And this time Cooper Barton even kind of knew to expect it. His mom had been stern in keeping him and Lila away from the TV since news from New York started pouring in but he'd had just enough time to catch a brief glimpse of his dad, as though it'd been a trick of his imagination. He also caught just enough information to realize that whatever happened in New York was almost over. Very soon his dad would be back home. The nervous aura around his mom and the worried look she had on her face whenever she thought that he wasn't looking confirmed as much. Clint wasn't the only hawkeye of the family. Cooper had seen enough to share his mom's anxiety.

Sometimes the wait was a grim one when they couldn't be sure what condition his dad would come back in.

Cooper nearly missed the return entirely. Despite how fried his nerves were he ended up falling asleep somewhere around midnight. He woke up a couple of hours later for a reason he couldn't figure out. After tossing and turning for a while he got up and decided to get himself a glass of water. It wasn't until he reached the stairs he heard the hushed voices and first froze, then craned his neck to see better, careful to not be caught.

Lights hadn't been switched on and only the faint glow from the porch's lamp illuminated the three people stood by the front door. Words that Cooper couldn't quite catch were murmured before his dad's shadow began to advance towards the toilet. The little boy didn't manage to catch even a glimpse of the man's face but he saw the slow and heavy, visibly exhausted steps and the tension that spoke of pain. The child tensed up as well.

By then his ears had sharpened enough to hear his mom's whispered words. "… seen him like that." She sounded worried, almost scared.

Natasha's face betrayed nothing, especially with the lack of light. But the redhead's jawline tightened. "Me neither. Loki shook him up pretty badly."

Cooper's frown deepened. What was going on? Who was Loki and what did he do to his dad?

Neither woman spoke for a while. In the end his mom sighed heavily. "Thank you, for bringing him back to us." Those words were heavy with meaning, Cooper would come to realize when he was older.

"Anytime. Just… Take care of that idiot." Natasha shifted and grabbed the door handle. "Tell him that I'm expecting a text in the morning." That sounded just as much like a plea as it felt like an endearment.

His mom nodded. The women exchanged brief and silent byes, and after that it was just the Barton family. Both Cooper and his mom shivered when his dad's quiet, hoarse voice whispered all of a sudden. "Did Nat leave already?" The man sounded nervous and Cooper couldn't understand why. He could get his dad being afraid of certain missions. ('Only the stupid are afraid of nothing', the man once pointed out to him in a gentle yet firm tone when Cooper still wrestled with his idiotic, childish fear of the dark. 'The smart ones know when to fight it and when to listen to it.') But to be afraid of coming back home to them…?

"Like she'd ever hold still for long." She beckoned her husband to come closer with one hand. When he didn't move a muscle she did instead.

In the shadows his dad stiffened when his mom's arms wrapped around the man. Soft words that were inaudible to Cooper were whispered. Then, all reservations falling away, his dad pulled his mom closer. The two embraced each other as though trying to melt into one. It took quite long before Cooper noticed the way his dad's whole body was shaking and realized what it meant. The understanding made his eyes widen a fraction.

It was the first time he saw his dad cry, break down so very completely in ways that the child was too young to understand fully. The sobs were soundless but visible, despite the lack of light. Tore at the boy's heart like nothing else ever had.

How many times had his dad comforted him when he cried? Far too many to count. And now, the one time when his dad would've needed him the most… Cooper didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

Cooper chose the coward's way out. Without making a sound he left his hiding spot and began to make his way towards his room. Before he got there Lila peered from her room, excitement and child-like hope shining in her eyes. "Is daddy home?" she whispered.

Cooper shook his head. His stomach hurt a lot all of a sudden. "No. Go back to bed."

Disappointment made Lila's face fall. She nodded quietly and retreated to her room. Cooper swallowed hard, unable to erase the bitter taste sitting in his mouth, then completed the journey to his bed and curled up, unaware of the tears filling his eyes.

* * *

The bedroom was oddly quiet as Clint and Laura sat on their bed, only a small nightstand lamp providing them light. Her husband's back was turned towards her so Laura couldn't see the look on his face but the tension, enough of it to make the man shiver slightly, told everything necessary. This was something they did after every single mission but things were different this time. The damage was different.

Laura's hand was gentle as she ran it down the cuts and massive bruises on Clint's back. "Crashed through a window and landed on my back", the archer murmured. He still didn't sound like himself but getting him to talk at all was a start.

"Hmm." Laura's chest clenched as her mind listed just how many things could've gone wrong, just how much more damage there could've been. She had to bite back a scold over how stupid it was to jump through windows. Her eyes trailed his arms, spotting numerous cuts and lacerations, and narrowed at the hastily made stitches. "Please don't tell me that you sewed yourself together again."

Clint shrugged and shuddered instantly at the pain it caused. "Everyone was busy. People…" His breath caught into his throat. When he went on his voice was considerably more quiet than before. "People were dying and… Phil…" It was like watching a clam close up. The archer's posture changed as he hid into his shell, fighting over self-control with palpable despair. "Maybe I should be elsewhere, for a while. Just in case."

Laura's hand froze from where it'd been tracing a particularly nasty looking cut on Clint's shoulder. Her eyes flashed and the other arm was draped tenderly yet uncompromisingly over the lowest bare bits of the man's midsection. "You think I'd let you anywhere out of my sight now? After how close I came to losing you? Consider yourself lucky if I let you out of this bed for the next few days."

How about that. Her playful threat succeeded in coaxing a tiny chuckle from Clint. Slowly yet surely he was beginning to relax. "That actually doesn't sound very bad."

Laura giggled. She pressed a light kiss to the mighty bump decorating his head, left by Natasha. A solid sign of how his husband had been brought back to her. "You little pervert", she teased. With a contented sigh she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his, taking in his familiar scent. "Now let's lay down. Okay? Because I'm exhausted and I need a cuddle."

Some stiffness began to creep back into Clint's form. He twitched against her but didn't pull away, her hold keeping him rooted. "Laura…"

"Are you really going make me beg, Barton?"

It was a tense, painstaking process. But eventually Clint's battered and weary form melted against her coaxing. They took the position that felt the most natural to them, the archer curling up behind her. It took a while but eventually he dared to wrap a cautious arm around her, clearly testing himself. Laura fought back the urge to wiggle closer to him. Instead she closed her eyes again and enjoyed of the fact that she could feel his warm, solid body against her. His shuddering breath against the back of her neck was a promise that there was still a chance to recover, to start again.

Laura wasn't fooling herself. It'd take a very long time before Clint would recover and there was a part of him that she might never get back. But giving up was out of the question. She was determined to help what was left of him back to his feet.

For better, for worse, that was the deal.

"Laura…"

"I know." She snatched his hand and kissed his fingers with all the affection she could muster. "'you too, Birdie. Always."

* * *

Neither of them managed to sleep a wink that night. The endless pitch-black hours were full of darkness that had nothing to do with the time of the day. But they made it through to face the dawn, tangled together. Upon hearing the first sounds of their children waking up they shifted so that they were face to face. Laura kissed the tip of Clint's nose, which he wrinkled adorably and returned the gesture by giving her a peck on the lips.

Still there, still alive, still fighting.

"Are you ready to face the little terrors?" Laura murmured.

"Hmm." Clint swallowed and she felt his Adam's apple bob, having pressing her cheek against his neck. "You coming with?" Most people would've missed the barely traceable hint of nervousness in his voice. She knew him too well.

"Of course." She gave his jaw another little kiss, then hauled herself out of the bed. "I wouldn't dare to let you anywhere near the stove for preparing breakfast. You'd burn up the kitchen. Again."

* * *

Cooper froze by the kitchen doorway, his eyes widening a fraction, when he saw his parents preparing what looked like one of their special pancake breakfasts. He stood there, not quite daring to approach immediately. He observed, assessed the situation.

His dad's eyes, which were currently fixed on the frying pan… Something had changed in them and it wasn't for the better. Something had changed about the man's entire posture. It was his dad and it wasn't. Cooper was much too young to understand it properly. It scared him.

Lila's sudden voice startled them all. "Daddy!" And then, before anyone else could move a muscle, she was in the man arms, holding on with all her might. "You're back!" She didn't ask when he returned or why. Nor did she ask how long he'd be back, most likely because she didn't want to know. He was there and that was all that she focused on.

Their dad was incredibly tense for a while. Then, slowly, began to embrace his daughter properly. "Yeah, I'm back." The man's eyes soon found Cooper. Whatever had been lost from them… A little hint of it was restored.

The change was all it took to push Conner into motion. With a few long strides he reached his dad and hugged the man, all former doubts and worries forgotten. His dad always made it feel safe.

"I'm back", Clint murmured, holding his children as firmly as he dared to. "I'm back." Perhaps he wasn't quite there yet. He still wasn't sure if he could trust himself with his kids. But as he began a breakfast with his family he started to believe that maybe, just maybe, he'd get back to his feet eventually. At least he wouldn't be fighting this battle alone.

* * *

 _ **End of oneshot.**_

* * *

A/N: Awww! If mini-Hawks won't be able to fix what Loki broke then no one can. (grins)

Sooo… Was that any good, at all? Would you like to see more of this collection? PLEASE, do let me know! This is something TOTALLY new to me (in a way, anyway) so I'd REALLY like to hear your opinion.

 **And remember that requests are always loved!**

Awkay. It's getting pretty late so I'll have to get going now. Thank you so much for reading! Maybe you'd like to stop by again…?

Take care!


	2. Marshie

A/N: I'm SO HAPPY that this collection gathered a very nice group of friends already! (BEAMS) I'm absolutely smitten with the Barton family so it warms my heart beyond all belief. THANK YOU, so much, for all your reviews, listings and support!

Before we go on… **A word of warning.** This chapter is a bit sad, especially to those who've had and lost dear pets. Tissue alert…?

Awkay, in the off chance that I didn't succeed in scaring off you all… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Marshie

* * *

They're the words every single parent dreads to hear. Especially at five thirty in a morning. 'Mommy! Daddy! Something's wrong with Marshie!'

In the comfort of their bed, barely awake, Clint and Laura shared a look the spoke absolutely everything necessary. Both of them blanched a little. After about a minute they crawled reluctantly out of the bed, bracing themselves for the inevitable.

Marshie, or Marshmallow, was a small white dog that the kids smuggled in years ago. Lila claimed that it followed her brother home from school but the adults suspected that the poor devil had been in no condition to follow anyone. It looked starved but refused to eat and it moved around like a very old dog although it seemed to be a puppy. Still it wagged its tail excitedly at the love Cooper and especially Lila showered it with. Clearly it'd been loved greatly once before it'd been abandoned.

The adults called a vet, of course. Despite best efforts they couldn't figure out what ailed the little dog. It seemed that the poor thing had simply lost its will to go on. The prognosis was grim. Marshie, however, beat all expectations. With the help of the kids' love the dog began to recover and had almost three happy years.

It seemed that their borrowed time had finally come to an end.

The adults froze when they reached the living room, where Lila's scream came from. Marshie was whining in distress while moving restlessly around the room, dragging two of its legs. The back part of the canine's body seemed to have paralyzed.

'Dad.' Cooper's eyes were wide and full of despair. 'What… What's wrong with her? How do we help her?'

Clint felt like someone had stabbed him, repeatedly. His kids were both looking at him with scared, tear filled eyes, expecting him to perform a miracle. He was their dad, it was his job to fix everything, to make things right. And he knew that this time there was absolutely nothing he could do. Clint bowed his head for a few second before managing to look at the children again. 'I… I'm so sorry. But Marshie… She's really ill', he sighed softly. 'I know you don't want to. I don't want to, either. But… We have to let her go.'

Cooper's shoulders slumped and face fell in a way Clint never, ever wanted to see again. He knew that it made no sense but he felt like he just failed his son. And then Lila began to cry, the sobs rocking her whole frame. Clint had seen a lot of horrible, heart wrenching things in his life. But nothing had ever hurt as much as watching how his daughter gathered her little dog into her arms and held on, crying into the still whining animal's fur.

There'd been hamsters. Goldfishes. Even a lizard for two disastrous weeks. His children always tried their best but for some reason pets just didn't seem to last with them. But Marshie was their survivor. She was supposed to be different. Somehow it felt like after this particular loss something about those two grieving kids would be lost permanently.

Laura took his hand and squeezed, so hard that he was fairly sure that she just came to the same heartbreaking conclusion.

* * *

The whole Barton family stayed with Marshie for several hours of that long, exhausting morning. Lila crying, Cooper trying not to and failing, and the adults fighting back their emotions the best as they could. For a couple of hours the dog whined miserably until it finally fell asleep in the little girl's arms, breathing heavily. Clint and Laura looked at each other at that moment, both of them knowing all too clearly that it wouldn't be long.

It was half past ten when Lila's bloodshot eyes widened all of a sudden. The gasp that escaped her was full of pain and sorrow. 'Daddy…! Marshie, she isn't…' The girl couldn't voice the rest and she didn't have to. They could all see that the dog wasn't breathing anymore. It was over.

Clint did what any parent would've done in that situation. With a couple of strides he'd reached his little girl and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him as tightly as she could with one of her arms still holding on to the dog, crying from the bottom of her heart and soul. After a few moments Cooper and Laura joined them, all four grieving the loss of the fifth Barton. None of them had dry eyes, no matter what the men of the family claimed later.

* * *

While Laura stayed inside to console Lila Clint made his way to the barn to see how Cooper was doing. At first he only saw his son's back and heard a lot of muttering. A closer inspection revealed that the boy was making something, using a piece of white wood and a knife. 'What are you up to?' the archer asked quietly, careful not to startle his son.

Did Cooper just sob? 'I'm trying to make a cross for Marshie's grave but… This stupid wood won't work.'

Clint had to compose himself for a heartbeat. 'It doesn't?' He walked to his son and ruffled the boy's hair. The child leaned eagerly to his touch. 'Would you mind if I help out a bit? We'll make it a cross Marshie would approve of.'

Cooper nodded firmly, reminding Clint of himself as a child. There was fierce determination on the boy's face. 'Let's make it a good one', his son agreed.

* * *

That evening, at sunset, Marshie was buried under the most beautiful tree of the entire area. Laura and Cooper stared at the cross, no longer crying but with somber faces. Standing further Laura rested her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed, her eyes itching suspiciously. 'Look at them', she murmured sadly. 'They've grown several years today.'

'I know', Clint whispered back, nuzzling his head against hers. It was easy to feel the tension in his jaw. 'Stupid dog.' His voice broke.

'Stupid dog', Laura agreed, and wasn't ashamed to admit that she felt like crying.

* * *

Hours later Clint and Laura were scared senseless when they noticed that Lila wasn't in her bed. That was until they discovered that they wouldn't have to look far. The child sat by Marshie's grave, appearing horribly sad and tiny.

Laura moved to go to her daughter until Clint stopped her, grabbing her wrist gently. 'It's okay.' He gritted his teeth. 'You were there for the Hamstergeddon. Pickles, wasn't it? Now it's my turn.' He was away too much. Laura had been forced to face so many of these disasters alone. He owed this to her, to his entire family.

Laura nodded barely visibly. He'd already moved to go when she grabbed his face and gave him a long, tender kiss. One that was so full of love it took his breath away. When they broke apart she leaned her forehead against his. 'No matter what goes on in that thick skull of yours… Know that you're a good dad. You're enough, every single day and especially today.'

Clint had no idea what to say. His still aching heart soared, gladly taking in the comfort. He kissed her gently and squeezed her hand, then emerged from the house.

'Hey sweetie.' He sat down beside his daughter and in an instant she was pressed against his side, seeking comfort. He pulled her close. 'I'm sorry.'

Lila blinked rapidly. She couldn't quite keep the tears at bay. 'I… I know that she wasn't a human being, or anything. But… She was my best friend, daddy.' She sniffled for a few moments. 'It's past bedtime, but… I don't wanna leave her alone yet. She hated being alone.'

Clint nodded. 'Okay. Is it okay if I sit here with you for a bit?'

Lila nodded. Then seemed to remember something. Clint's heart broke for about a hundredth time in twenty-four hours when she revealed a badly chewed dog's ball and placed it to the grave with a trembling hand. She then returned to him, wiping her eyes. 'Her favorite', she explained, her voice quivering.

At that point Clint's own eyes weren't entirely dry, either. He kissed Lila's hair. 'Good. She would've missed it.'

'I thought so, too.'

Nothing more needed to be said. They sat there, keeping watch. And eventually a new dawn came for the remaining Bartons.

* * *

 ** _End of oneshot_**

* * *

A/N: Okay… Now that was pretty sad. Stupid Onion Ninjas…!

Sooo… Any good, at all? Dare I beg you not to kill me…? (winces) PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! AND REMEMBER THAT REQUESTS ARE STILL VERY MUCH WELCOME.

 **NEXT UP** something a bit less sad when we discover how Clint and Laura first met.

Until next time, ya all! I really hope that I'll see you there.

Take care!

* * *

Guest: I LOVE them, too. (BEAMS) I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the first bit and are so excited to see more! I really hope that you'll keep liking the ride.

Huge thank yous for the review!


	3. A Tale of One Valentine's Day Bullet

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And this time with a several degrees happier story than the previous one. (smirks sheepishly) FIRST, though…

THANK YOU, so very much, for all your reviews and support! It feels super good to know that there are others who love the Barton family as much as I do. They're just too adorable!

Awkay, because the clock just keeps ticking… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

A Tale of One Valentine's Day Bullet

* * *

There were days when Laura Morse hated her job as a nurse. That endlessly long evening shift was one of them. A drunken patient had thrown up on her and then proceeded to trying to grope her. In that exact order. A couple of allergic reactions, one of them to a lubricant, followed by a man who'd managed to get beaten up by his lover's wife… Laura was a little too fed up to appreciate the humorous elements. Especially when it was Valentine's Day and after work she was in for a date that she already knew would be a bad one.

When her apologetic looking colleague, Tina Mendez, came to her she had a feeling that she was in for her last straw. "I know, I know, your shift's supposed to end soon. But we just got a guy with a severe concussion and a bullet in the ass. Leeds… needs assistance."

For a couple of seconds Laura could only stare. "What?" She knew that Dr. Lucas Leeds wasn't exactly the best doctor the world had been blessed with. But that he couldn't handle a patient with a concussion and a bullet wound…?

Tina's expression changed into something akin to suffering. "Yeah. So… Help? Please? Before Leeds panics and calls the security. Again."

With a sigh of defeat Laura nodded and they began to walk towards where the patient presumably was. On their way she was handed a patient file. ' _Barton, Clint_ '

They were quite a bit of distance away from their destination when the shouting carried to Laura's ears. The nurses exchanged dark looks before picking up speed. Somehow it felt like they were charging head first into stopping a train wreck.

"… weapons aren't allowed in this facility!" Leeds' uncomfortably high voice, made ever more eardrum piercing by panic, piped up when they were right outside the door.

"… not going to touch them, or me", a considerably lower, threatening male voice growled back.

Laura threw the door open and felt her eyes grow wide at the sight that greeted her. The patient, who'd changed obediently to a hospital gown before things went downhill, stood with his back towards her. Which allowed her a clear view to his bare behind. Even with the nasty bullet hole she had to admit that the sight wasn't exactly unpleasant.

After a few seconds of embarrassing staring Laura shook herself back to a professional mode. "Mr. Barton, would you please lay down?" she requested, her tone revealing that it wasn't a suggestion. She would've asked him to sit down but had a feeling that it would've been a bit too unpleasant. "You have a concussion and you're swaying on your feet. Lay down before you fall down."

Surprised, both men looked her way. There was a mighty bruise and a cut that would've definitely needed stitches on Clint's forehead but she still paused unwillingly to admire the young man's appearance. Their eyes locked and held, as though in some absolutely horrible, clichéd romantic comedy.

The silence in the room was tense as they waited for Clint's next move. Slowly and hesitantly he eventually lay down, so that his gaze was turned away from the rest of them. If that wasn't trust Laura didn't know what was. The small moment was oddly touching.

Dr. Leeds was quick to blow it up. "I still want that bow and arrow out of this building!" Laura hadn't even noticed the mentioned items until the doctor was gesturing animatedly towards them. "The hospital rules…!"

Laura may have been staring at the weapons – _well isn't this just getting better and better…_ \- but from the corner of her eye she was also keeping an eye on their fidgety patient. At the unnecessarily loud, harsh words every single muscle in the man's body tensed up. Prepared to fight, flight or quite possibly both. She found herself stiffening as well while anger bubbled in her veins. "Not an option", Clint growled before she could as much as open her mouth.

Laura couldn't even begin to imagine why those items were so important to the man. She spoke before she could process the words. "I'll have them put to a secure location, Dr. Leeds. They won't be a problem." She would've liked to promise that the patient wouldn't cause problems, but… Well. She then focused on Clint, who didn't seem happy about the suggestion. "I can't let you keep them while you're here but you'll get them back. I promise."

Clint's jawline tightened. After a long moment he nodded slowly. "Fine." The patient shifted with discomfort. "Look… This is sort of humiliating, so… Could we just, eh, have it over with?"

Laura took a seat from the head side of the bed, hoping that she'd be able to distract him from focusing on Dr. Leeds and Tina. "I take it this is the first time someone's digging a bullet from your butt cheek?" Not exactly appropriate, as Dr. Leeds' choked gasp pointed out.

Clint, however, didn't seem to mind. For the first time he began to relax. "Sadly, no."

Laura's eyebrow bounced up. That… was unexpected. "What are you, then? Some sort of a secret agent?"

Clint smirked. "Yeah. Something like that." Tina snickered at his answer. Laura wasn't so sure he was joking. She was surprised to discover that she really wanted to know.

Finally, the wound had been treated properly. Clint's expression remained unchanged but she could see how he relaxed. She almost felt how he restrained a sigh of relief. Or was it just her?

Dr. Leeds sped out of the room as quickly as he could. Tina followed after putting away all the used equipment, biting her lip to keep herself from smirking. Laura fought the urge to roll her eyes at her friend.

And then it dawned on Laura that she was alone with the strange patient. They looked at each other, their fingers so close to touching that they both felt a tingle. Neither quite managed to pull theirs away.

Laura cleared her throat. She had a very uncomfortable feeling that she was blushing. "So, Mr. Barton… I'll… take care of that head wound of yours, then show you to your room."

"Clint", the man corrected her and grunted from pain and effort while pushing himself to a sitting position. They looked at each other again and the grin on his face brought an army of butterflies to the pit of her stomach. His eyes lingered on her a bit longer than he probably meant them to and he scratched his head, embarrassed. "You've seen my bare ass so I think we can move on to first name basis."

Laura couldn't help the disgustingly girlish giggle that bubbled through her lips.

As she began to stitch his wound Laura noticed that he seemed completely, utterly relaxed. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't like being in a hospital but at least she no longer prepared herself for possibly having to sprint after him. "Is there any particular reason you don't feel comfortable with doctors?" she inquired.

Clint looked down as much as he could without moving his head. He tensed up but didn't try flee. "A couple of bad experiences."

Clearly that was all he'd say about the matter. Laura knew better than to force him. Instead she shrugged, finishing up her work. "Well, I don't feel comfortable around Leeds, either."

A stupid joke, sure. But it succeeded in coaxing a chuckle from Clint and all tension evaporated. Laura felt a ridiculous, unexplainable desire to make him laugh again.

"So…" There was something vulnerable in Clint's eyes, even if his facial expression was a portrait of confidence. "The thing is, I didn't get the chance to eat anything today. You know, a bullet to the butt and everything. Is there anything in the cafeteria that won't cause a prolonged stay here?"

Laura smiled. "Well. So far there's been no documented cases of food poisoning caused by the tuna sandwiches."

Clint considered for a moment, then nodded. "'kay. A tuna sandwich it is, then." He focused on her once more, clearly trying to find and read something. "You'll… keep company, right? I shouldn't be left alone. A severe concussion, remember?"

Laura rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance. Poorly. "Fine. I'll keep you company", she promised.

Clint's eyes lit up. Or was it just the room's light or her imagination playing tricks? He grinned. "Good. You should get a sandwich, too. I'm buying."

"Well aren't you a charmer", she teased, giving him a pair of underpants and watching him put them on, unable to look away.

"Oh, you don't know even half of it."

They must've been quite the sight when they made their way slowly to the hallway. Neither cared. It didn't cross their minds just yet that the way they walked close to each other had nothing to do with her making sure that he wouldn't slump down on his recently stitched up behind.

* * *

When Laura came to work the following day she was unsurprised but disappointed upon finding out that Clint had left the previous night. Apparently he'd been picked up by a visibly exhausted, worried and irritated man who helped him reluctantly to sign the necessary AMA-forms. Phil… something.

Laura's disappointed changed to curiosity when she discovered that an envelope had been left for her. Far more curious than would've been healthy she tore it open. A single arrow fell out.

Tina's eyes widened. "Is that… a threat, or something?"

Laura shook her head. A bright smile appeared to her lips, making her eyes shine. "No. It's a promise."

* * *

A long, tedious month later Laura was ordered to handle a man with several broken ribs and a nasty cut on his side. She froze to the room's doorway and was powerless against an embarrassingly wide smile as she recognized her patient. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Clint shrugged, also smiling despite the blood staining his clothes and the pain he had to be in. "Yeah, I know. But… I happened to be in the neighborhood. It felt like a good time to come and pick up that arrow."

It was the first of numerous times Clint came back to Laura.

* * *

 ** _End of oneshot._**

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwwww….! Romantic, ain't it? (smirks) Poor Clint, though! But at least his embarrassing injury led to something good.

Soooooooo… Was that any good? At all? PLEASE, do let me know! **And remember that requests are still more than welcomed**! It's awesome to hear what you'd like to read.

Until next time, guys! I really hope that I'll see ya all then. With some more adventures of the Barton family.

Take care!

* * *

Guest96: Welcome aboard! (grins) I'm so, so happy that you're so excited about this collection! I really hope that what's to come meets your expectations.

They're totally one of my favorite fictional families, too, btw - if they haven't actually taken the top spot already. (smiles fondly) They're just too adorable together!

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

MeMeMeMeMe: Sad it was! (sighs) But I'm thrilled that you liked it, anyway. (BEAMS)

HUGE thank yous for the review!


	4. Hawkeye's Lullaby

A/N: I'm SO SORRY that it's taken me this long to update! I've been busy AND when I would've had the time the ideas in my head refused to transform into chapters. (POUTS) BUT, here I am, at last! Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews, listings and support! The Barton family is AMAZING and it warms my heart that you all share the love I have for them. (BEAMS) So thank you!

Awkay, because the clock's ticking and my bed's screaming my name… Let's go! I really hope that this turns out worth the wait.

 **In this one Clint receives and gives a lullaby. Natasha and Phil stop by in this one. In my very own timeline Natasha and Clint crossed paths before Cooper. Just so no one gets confused. (grins)**

* * *

Hawkeye's Lullaby

* * *

Clint didn't get the chance to meet Cooper until his son was five months old.

The exact same moment Laura's water broke he was shot in the chest somewhere around Hong Kong. Before that Clint had been scared to death of becoming a father. As he lay there on the street he found himself terrified of the possibility that he might never get to experience parenthood.

Natasha was there, looming above him and saying something with a stunningly intense expression on her face. He couldn't hear a single word. Couldn't really feel a thing anymore. Everything faded to twilight as his blood formed a pool to the tiny, filthy alley.

He never got the chance to read the text message that came from Phil Coulson just then, saying ' _IT'S TIME_ '.

While Laura struggled to bring a new person into the world Clint fought for his life in an operating theater. Far away from each other in so many ways. While their son gave his first, loud cry Clint went into a cardiac arrest. The doctors were able to bring him back as Laura cried tears of both joy and longing upon looking at her newborn child.

The first five days were a touch and go. No doctor was able to tell for certain whether Clint would pull through. Keeping his condition a secret from Laura was pure torture on Phil but he didn't want to add to her level of stress. So he did what he knew Clint would've wanted him to do. He stuck by her and supported her the best as he could. The entire time he had an inkling feeling that Laura knew that something was wrong.

The day Laura took the baby-boy home was also the day when Clint woke up, surprising everyone. Except maybe for Natasha, who was sitting beside his bed when he fought his eyes open. Was she… smiling? No, he was probably just a bit too doped up. "Congrats", she told him, considerate enough to keep her tone low although he had a feeling that she'd do a lot of yelling later. "You have a son."

That evening, bracing himself for anything, Phil finally told Laura about Clint's injury. She took the news about as well as anyone could be expected to. She yelled at him – and that was putting it kindly, actually. Then she cried for the grand total of three and a half minutes, soundless, heartbreaking sobs that rocked her whole form. And then she started packing up to head towards Hong Kong until he reminded her – gently and cautiously, because he knew that Clint had trained her and valued his health – that she had her son to consider.

Phil noticed the look of defeat, helpless fury and heartbreak in her eyes. "Hey." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Clint's a fighter. You know that as well as I do. He'll hold his own and come back home." He looked towards the baby who was sleeping soundly nearby, oblivious to the drama. "Until then you'll need to look after the troupes."

"I know. And I will." Laura's eyes blazed but there was too much affection and worry in them for it to look threatening. "When he comes back I'll punch him."

Phil nodded. "I know." They both knew that she wouldn't.

* * *

Despite being so weak that he couldn't feed himself Clint wasn't able to sleep even a wink. He was in pain, because he rather endured that than the effects strong painkillers had on him. And he wanted to go home, so badly that it threatened to drive him insane. He wanted his family. It got so bad that in the quiet hours of the night he considered flying himself home, even if on a level of reason he knew that he was in no condition to be able to handle it.

He was so deep in thought that he was startled when someone took the seat placed beside his bed. Instinctively he reached out towards something to use as a weapon until he finally recognized Natasha. "Easy there, cowboy." She lifted both hands for him to see. "We both know that you wouldn't stand a chance against a kitten right now."

Clint groaned, biting back a bitter remark. He then noticed the phone she was holding and frowned. "Are you sure that…?"

"I checked the staff. It's safe to use it now that this room isn't a copy of Dexter's Laboratory anymore." Well, at least she had enough self-restraint to not roll her eyes at him. "Just take the darned thing, idiot."

Clint honestly wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold the item. But the look on his friend's face had him genuinely curious so he decided to give it a try. "Yeah?" Which would be his best toad-impression.

Tiny sounds he couldn't quite identify made their way through the line. It took a moment before he realized that the noise was a response to his voice. When he didn't speak further the sounds intensified, became demanding. His eyes widened to what had to be a comical extend. "Is… that…?"

Natasha's lips opened but it was Laura who answered. " _Yup. That's your son calling._ " A few seconds of silence passed by while they savored being able to hear each other.

Clint swallowed thickly. It was embarrassing how hard he had to fight against tears. "I, ah… I'm sorry, that I couldn't be there when he was born." Because he really was. He wanted to be there to greet him into the world. To embrace him. To be there for his wife.

" _Well… To be fair, I don't think you exactly asked to get shot in the chest._ " Laura's voice sounded a bit too tight. Loaded with emotion. " _Just… Get better soon and get your feathery ass back home._ "

Clint's eyebrow arched. It was the first time since getting injured he smiled properly. "Is that the kind of a language you use in front of our son?"

" _Oh, grow up._ " There was a brief pause as she focused on the surprisingly loud baby. " _Hey, what's that fuss all about? Do you have something to say to daddy?_ "

Clint's heart fluttered in a way he'd never experienced before when those sounds he'd heard earlier returned. They seemed a little more enthusiastic than before. "What's up, buddy?" He made sure that Natasha had left the room before continuing. "Be good to mommy, okay? I'll be home soon, I promise." His throat felt uncomfortably tight. "I can't wait to finally meet you, little guy."

That seemed to please the baby, if the intensifying responses were anything to go by. Or maybe the kid just decided that his voice was amusing. Clint quite honestly didn't care. He closed his eyes and just listened with a silly, ridiculously wide smile on his face, letting his son lull him to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha found him sound asleep, that smile still on his face. She pried the phone gently from his grasp, unable to quite avoid a smile of her own. Since then a lot more calls went back and forth between Clint and his little family. If Nick Fury or Phil knew anything about why S.H.I.E.L.D covered those phone bills as additional hospital expenses neither admitted it.

* * *

When Clint was finally allowed to go back home he was beyond excited. And nervous. By some miracle he grew used to the life with Laura, to sharing his living space and thoughts with someone. Now there was a baby involved.

A baby who was his responsibility. Who depended on him. Whom he loved from the bottom of his heart since he first lay his eyes on the little one. Clint had quite honestly never been as scared of anything in his entire life.

He was going to screw up so badly, wasn't he?

Laura didn't seem to think so. He would've accepted her greeting him with a swift punch after everything he just put her through. Instead she hugged him fiercely, unknowingly making the pain pulsating from his wound _scream_. Which didn't keep him from embracing her back with everything he had. They remained like that for a very long time, as though fearing that if they let go they'd never get to be like that again. And then certain parts of Clint… got a little too excited.

Of course Laura noticed. She giggled in the very same way that made him fall in love with her and kissed his forehead. "At ease, soldier. We both know that it'd do your injury no good." Although it was evident that they were both… eager. "Time to get some sleep, Romeo. You look ready to pass out."

"Nah, I'm just giddy happy."

"Charmer."

He murmured in Korean, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to assume that you just said something nice."

"Maybe." He smirked coyly and winked. "Maybe not." She didn't need to know that he just told her he loved her.

Or maybe she did know, because she took him gently by the hand and led him inside, and no more words were needed.

* * *

It took almost three weeks before Clint actually got to spend time with his son. He was still recovering and grew exhausted infuriatingly easily. His son… was a baby. Sleeping and eating were mostly what he did. Too bad their schedules rarely met. Whenever one fell asleep the other woke up, needing attention.

Clint still needed delicate wound-care, help with washing up and overall supervision since he was Clint Barton, who didn't know the meaning of taking it easy. Thrice Laura caught him desperately trying to cook for them. Six times he nearly passed out on a solo-trip to the toilet. Fortunately to his ears Laura only found out about three of those.

It was taking its toll on Laura, no matter how much she loved both of the men in her life. He could tell. She was still terrified of losing him as well as getting used to being a mom. And then there was the sleep deprivation. Clint was almost certain that there were days when only adrenaline kept her going. It broke his heart to pieces but there was fairly little he could do about it. Was it any wonder that eventually her fumes ran out?

When Clint woke up in the silly hour of a long, ache filled night it took him a while to realize what woke him up. Once he did he gave his heavily sleeping wife a tiny kiss, careful not to wake her up, then switched off the baby monitor and stumbled out of the room as gracefully as he could. The journey to his son's room was longer than he'd remembered.

Once he got there he found the baby wide awake, whimpering and kicking the air furiously. "Hey, what's this all about?" he whispered, approaching the crib. "Mommy just fed you and you don't seem to have a stinker. Were you feeling lonely?"

The baby emitted a stunningly loud, high pitched chirping sound, as though confirming his suspicion.

Clint sighed. "Sorry about that, buddy. I've… been pretty useless so far. And the two of us are exhausting mommy." He smiled at his son, who seemed to be listening intently all of a sudden, breathing intensely. "She's really happy that you're here, though. And so am I, for the record. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us. I just…" He gritted his teeth and the baby seemed to sense his distress because the little one whimpered once more. "I'm a rubbish dad, kid. It's not like I would've chosen to be, but… How am I supposed to know how to raise a child? What…?"

Clearly his son had enough of his self-doubts, right there. Because he got louder than ever before. Then began reaching out towards him, announcing in no uncertain terms exactly what he wanted.

' _HOLD ME!_ '

Clint swallowed thickly. He'd been injured numerous times. He'd encountered horribly dangerous criminals. Yet there, facing no other alternative but to hold his son for the first time, he was absolutely terrified. "Okay, okay. Just…" He gulped. "If I drop you on your head… or something… I'm putting the blame on you."

The baby sneezed.

Clint arms weren't exactly steady as he picked up his son, at first testing the weight, then daring to hold fully. In the beginning they were both a bit awkward, unused to each other. But then, slowly, a sense of familiarity and comfort began to grow. The baby yawned gloriously and grabbed a firm, stubborn hold on Clint's t-shirt, squeezing it with all his might.

Clint blinked once. Twice. He didn't notice that he stopped the nervous pacing that'd been going on for a while. "So… That's it, huh? This is all you wanted?" Could it really be this simple?

The baby produced a small, sleepy sound and Clint could've sworn that the brat called him silly. So what? The daddy himself couldn't seem to stop grinning.

Without really considering it Clint began to sing softly. It wasn't anything he would've ever heard, just random words thrown together spontaneously. His current audience didn't seem to care much about the words, hearing his voice was enough. So be it. If a stupid song was enough to keep his son happy that's what he'd get.

Clint refused to think about how much of his son's life he'd already missed out on. And how much more he was bound to miss. At the moment all that existed was the two of them, bonding quietly as the rest of the world around them slept. All was calm.

* * *

Despite being Hawkeye Clint never noticed that the two of them had audience. Laura stood by the room's doorway, one hand pressed against her mouth and the other holding a cell phone that was filming the whole display. So what if there were tears running down her cheeks and a completely ridiculous smile on her lips?

Clint had his suspicions when it came to his abilities as a father. Still did. She knew even if he'd never admitted as much out loud. How could he not when this time with Phil Coulson as his handler was the closest Clint had ever come to having a proper dad? But she also knew that her husband had a ridiculously huge heart. That even though he'd faced tragically little affection in his life he had more love to give than anyone she'd ever met.

He'd make mistakes. It'd be infuriatingly difficult, because that was what parenthood was. But Laura knew that she would've never, ever wanted anyone else to be the father of her child. She'd never loved him more than she did right then.

And if the sounds their son made in his arms were anything to go by the little one agreed.

* * *

 ** _End_**

* * *

A/N: I just absolutely couldn't resist…! (grins) This family has totally captured my heart.

Sooo… Any good at all? Worth the wait? PLEASE, do let me know! Reviews make baby-Cooper happy. **And do keep the requests coming!** I LOVE the ones I've received thus far.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in then.

Take care!

* * *

Guest96: I'm THRILLED that you liked it! (BEAMS) Those were my thoughts exactly. The ability to be Clint's wife without losing one's sanity takes a certain kind of personality. And INDEED! If there's anyone who benefits of having a medical professional for a spouse, he's the one. (chuckles)

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	5. Will You…?

A/N: I'm SO SORRY that I haven't posted another Farm Tale in so long! I've had a serious lack of time. (winces and pouts) BUT, I'm back now, so… Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews, listings and support! GOSH! You have no idea how happy I am that there are others who seem to love family-Hawkeye almost as much as I do. (BEAMS, and hugs) I REALLY hope that what's to come won't disappoint, either.

Awkay, because I've already made you wait too long… Here we go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Will You…?

* * *

The problem with being in a secret relationship with a top class former assassin turned into a super-agent is that nothing could be made official. A marriage certificate and Laura becoming a Barton would've affected Clint's enemies like someone waving a piece of meat in front of a pack of wolves. It would've been a welcomed sign of weakness.

Laura would've lied if she said that it wasn't a disappointment. She'd never exactly fantasized about her own wedding. But she'd always sort of assumed that one day she'd have that special day with a man she loved. With Clint that didn't seem to be an option.

The possibility of never getting to wear a stupid ring wasn't a deal breaker, though. Because it was like she once told Clint. She fell in love with him from the moment she first saw his bare butt cheeks on a Valentine's Day.

* * *

/ _Clint chuckled heartily when she said that. Then kissed her nose. "That was Hollywood-corny."_

 _Laura smirked. "Oh? That's rich, coming from a guy who had tears in his eyes at the end of 'Casablanca'."_

 _She didn't turn to look again but could practically see the grin on his face. Clint stepped a little closer, so that she could feel his breath on the back on her neck. "Are you criticizing my taste in movies after choosing 'Silence of the Lambs' for our first date?" This time he gave the back of her neck a peck. "It made me see that you're special, though."_

 _Laura chuckled, feeling a warm flutter. "Now who's being Hollywood-corny? If I didn't know better I'd think that you're trying to seduce me."_

 _While one of Clint's hands kept guiding and supporting her hands, a bow and an arrow, the other found its way to her hip and slid down, down, down… "Depends on how well it's working."_

 _Laura released the arrow and they wore identical smirks when it hit bull's eye._ /

* * *

There were, of course, days when Laura wasn't quite so crazy about her insane boyfriend and ridiculous relationship.

She swore under her breath as soon as she was done emptying the contents of her stomach. For the fifth time that morning. "That… was _the last_ time you're _ever_ choosing the restaurant", she growled, slumping down to lay on the floor. The bathroom tiles felt pleasantly cool under her back.

"Deal." Clint's stomach was making very alarming noises. "This… wasn't exactly how I imagined last night and the day after."

Laura rolled her eyes. Then swallowed hard to keep a yet another round of vomiting from ensuing. "I sincerely hope so", she scoffed. Although one corner of her lips was twitching at the absurdity of it all. Luck and the two of them… "Because if you did…" The sound of Clint puking cut her short.

Laura groaned, rubbing a gentle, soothing hand on her violently protesting stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on happy thoughts. She failed miserably. "You okay?"

Clint fell down beside her heavily, as though he'd dragged himself there with the last of his strength. The moan that broke out of him was borderline heartbreaking. "Nope", the archer admitted, popping the 'p'. "Let's never eat Italian again."

Laura sighed miserably. Without noticing it she snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend's warmth. "Shame. I love Pasta Polpette."

Clint sighed heavily and pulled her closer. Even though they were both incredibly queasy and felt absolutely miserable the close proximity was much needed comfort. They lay there, wrapped into each other's arms so tightly that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Suffering together.

"Sooner or later one of us is going to have to go and get us something to drink", Laura pointed out, already on the brink of falling asleep.

"Maybe." Clint tightened his hold on her. "But not yet. I'm too comfy."

"Comfy?" Laura repeated, her voice filled with disbelief. And then, exactly three seconds later, she lost it completely. No matter how badly her abused abdominal muscles hurt.

It didn't take long before Clint joined in. Soon they were both laughing hysterically. It might've been adorable without the general discomfort and the reek of vomit lingering thickly in the air.

After the fit they were quiet for a very long time. Maybe they even dozed off. Laura's voice was murmuring before she had the time to process the words. "We're never gonna have an ordinary evening out, are we?"

Clint sighed, nuzzling his head against hers. "After twenty… adventures like this and five non-adventures… Odds aren't looking too good for 'ordinary'."

Laura smiled, her eyes closed. Feeling good for the first time in hours. "Good. Ordinary would bore us both to death."

Clint chuckled. She might've imagined it but he seemed to tense up a little. "I've been wondering… If we survive this… Would you like to make this insanity a permanent thing?"

Laura's eyes flew open and widened while her heart began to race. She would've met his eyes if she'd dared to risk it. "What are you talking about?"

Clint swallowed thickly. Yes, he was _definitely_ nervous. "Well… We've been doing _this_ for a while, now. You've seen how ridiculous it can get. Still… Do you think you could consider doing this with me again? For as long as we can?"

Laura's eyes were still ridiculously huge while she stared at the bathroom's ceiling. Everything was spinning and she had a feeling that it wasn't because of dehydration and nausea. This couldn't be real…! "Are you… Are you seriously asking me to…?" _Marry you? Spend the rest of my life with you?_ "Now?!"

Clint was quiet for a few seconds. Either hesitating or trying to keep himself from throwing up. "Yes. No. Maybe?" He sounded like a scared kid waiting for a scolding. It was cute enough to bring a smile to her face. "Hey, I've always had a horrible timing."

Laura's grin was so wide that it hurt. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Clint Barton, I'd be happy to continue having disaster dates with you."

Clint's hand tightened around hers. Tender, pleading. "For as long as we both shall live?"

"For as long as we both shall live", Laura agreed, sealing the deal. She would've wanted to kiss him, embrace him. Her stomach had other plans.

She enthroned one of the most romantic moments of her life with throwing up gloriously.

She was still gasping, trying to recover, when Clint's phone announced a text. He sighed. "It's Phil. It was definitely a food poisoning. Everyone who ate clams at that restaurant this weekend has a food poisoning."

Laura stared ahead, her eyes widening yet again. The words and their meaning registering slowly yet surely. "Clint… I didn't eat clams." All of a sudden she realized that something entirely different was causing her illness. And that unlike for Clint, it wouldn't disappear in a day or so.

They ogled at each other. Absolutely terrified and shocked. And also, slowly yet surely, more excited that they'd ever been. They grinned at each other like two mad people. Then, defying how sick they were both feeling, Clint sped his way to her and folded her into the most loving embrace she'd ever experienced. She held back with all the affection she could possibly muster. Neither wanted to let go, no matter how little favors the contact did to their stomachs.

Laura had no idea how long they stayed that way until she felt vibrations. She thought that it was just the two of them trembling until Clint shifted, then murmured softly. "It's Phil again. He's seen our restaurant bill, just like everyone else's. He says ' _congrats_ '."

For the second time that morning they broke into a ridiculous bout of laughter. It didn't end until it was Clint's turn to vomit. It was a _horrible_ morning. But Laura had never been happier in her entire life.

* * *

End (well, kind of…)

* * *

A/N: SO… Did the two of them get to ACTUALLY tie the knot somehow, some day? Maybe we'll find out later in this story. (grins) For now… YAY, baby-Cooper's on the way! Poor parents, though. (winces)

SOOOOOOOOOOO… Was that any good? Worth the wait at all? PLEASE, leave a note to let me know. It'd be FANTASTIC to hear from fellow Feather-family fans!

I've reeeeeeeally gotta go. Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see ya all there.

Take care!

* * *

Rosemary: I'm THRILLED that you've been having such a good time! (BEAMS) We'll see what'll come next in this collection.

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

Guest96: I LOVE those kids, too! Trust Clint that have the most adorable Hawk-chicks. (gets all starry eyed) He's an awesome dad, from what we saw in the film! I could've watched him with his lil' family for HOURS. Trust the poor thing to fear that he'll still mess up somehow…! (sighs)

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

Bunnrk: I'm really flattered that it touched you so! (BEAMS) That's absolutely the cutest family EVER, right? Awwww! If only they had a movie of their own…!

And GOSH, you made me so happy and flattered! It means a lot that you're having such a good time with these lil' stories. I really hope that what's to come won't disappoint!

OH MY GOSH, YOUR IDEA'S AMAZING! And something that'd fit this collection SPLENDIDLY. (jumps with joy) TOTALLY goes to my list! (nods furiously)

Enormous thank yous for the review!


	6. Lila

A/N: I'M SO SORRY that I haven't gotten back to this collection in such a long time! (winces) BUT NOW, I'm finally back! Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your FANTASTIC reviews, listings and love! It makes me insanely happy that so many of you love the Barton-family almost as much as I do. (BEAMS, and hugs)

Awkay, because it's getting LATE… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

 **WARNING:** kinky stuff up ahead (wiggles eyebrows)

* * *

Lila

* * *

While Cooper was… a surprise (as they refused to use the word 'accident' – they knew where babies came from, after all) they actually tried for Lila. It was… far more difficult than they expected it to be. After eight months Laura was holding negative pregnancy test number five – or was it six already? – and fought back the urge to cry a little.

She'd been so sure this time…!

Clint, of course, saw the ache and wrapped a pair of tender arms around her. "Hey! The thought of trying again can't be that bad."

Laura couldn't help it. She chuckled although her eyes felt moist and she practically melted against Clint. "Dork", she accused fondly.

Clint kissed the top of her head. "I know. Which is only one of the personality traits you love about me."

Laura squeezed his hand tenderly, unable to deny what was true. They sat on the bathroom floor for a while, seeking and finding comfort from one another's arms. In the end Laura swallowed thickly. "I… I got sick of waiting. So… I saw a doctor", she confessed quietly. It took a couple of seconds before she managed to continue. "According to her there's nothing wrong with me. I just don't…" She trailed off and wiped away the moisture that'd appeared to her cheeks all of a sudden.

Clint was uncharacteristically quiet for an unnervingly long time. Then kissed her shoulder. "You know… Maybe we somehow created such a perfect package the first time around that we don't need a second."

Well, Laura certainly made up her mind, there. She shifted so that she was facing Clint and planted a long, equally tender and passionate kiss to his lips. They didn't break contact until lack of air became a serious issue.

Clint stared at her with adorably dazed eyes. His pupils were blown wide. "Woah. What was that for?"

Laura chuckled, no longer in tears. Then shook her head and kissed him again. "You really are a dork."

It was the first time they made love on the bathroom floor but not the last.

* * *

Three weeks later Laura stared at a positive pregnancy test, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest. Eventually she couldn't hold herself back. She started to laugh from the bottom of her heart and soul, her eyes watering. "You've gotta be kidding me…!"

* * *

Clint came back from a mission so late that the rest of his little family was fast asleep. Bruised, aching and dead tired he was about to head to bed as well. Until something caught his eye in the shadows.

A small, gift wrapped item on the kitchen table, with a note sitting beside it.

Clint had always been curious. Sometimes to a point where it was hazardous to his health. So of course he approached. At first he picked up Laura's note and grinned at the words.

' _Knew you wouldn't wait until the morning._ '

For a few moments Clint marveled how well she knew him. Then, tossing aside all other thoughts, he began to open the gift. The look that appeared to his face as he discovered the pregnancy test was definitely worth a picture.

Just like with Cooper he was absolutely terrified. And so happy that it didn't even make any sense. He barely managed to clasp a hand to his mouth before he was shouting out loud.

Clint spent fifteen minutes composing himself and trying to process what he just found out. He then headed to check up on his son and gave the baby a soft kiss goodnight. Cooper sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head against his dad's large hand, then slept on. After marveling the sight for a while Clint tiptoed to the bedroom. Laura was snoring softly, appearing so calm and peaceful that she had to know he was home somehow. Because he knew that she didn't sleep any better than he did when they were apart.

Despite his excitement Clint tried to be careful to let her rest. Not careful enough. As he lay down she sighed and yawned, then cracked one eye open. The smile she greeted him with succeeded in making his heart flutter. "Hey, nosy", she murmured, snuggling close. Of course she saw that he knew. The grin on his face was a sure sign.

He was more than happy to seal her to his embrace. "I regret nothing", he announced, and meant it. "That was the best 'welcome home' I've ever received."

Laura smiled, visibly in a bliss. Then yawned a second time. "Look… You're unbearably adorable right now. But I've thrown up ten times today and Coop's taking after your curiosity. I need sleep. And it doesn't look like you've been to a picnic, either."

"Yes, ma'am." At the moment he would've been willing to do pretty much anything for her. Still, after a few seconds… "Do you think it's too late to call Phil?"

"Shut up and let me sleep", Laura commanded, but her giggle ate up the bite of those words.

* * *

That happiness, however, only got to last for a month.

Laura was grocery shopping when she felt it. At first she didn't think much of the cramps. But when they intensified alarm began to bubble in the pit of her twisting and turning stomach. In the end it got so bad that she had no other choice but to sit there in the middle of the hallway. Cooper whimpered in the cart while she fought not to do the same as she pressed a hand against her stomach.

She knew exactly what was happening to her, no matter how much she would've preferred not to. She knew that she was losing the baby. And that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

At some point someone finally had the mind to realize that she needed help. Laura faced a parade of questions she didn't really manage to pay attention to. The seemingly never-ending cramps were all she could focus on. And then, when they finally subsided, there was nothing left but empty hollowness. And Laura knew, like any proper mom would, that her baby was gone.

Later she found out that it all took no more than twenty minutes. And that time she bled an absolutely chilling pool of blood to the floor. Eventually paramedics came. She answered their questions the best as she could. Her name, allergies, how she felt ( _like someone had just stabbed her repeatedly_ ), how far along she was… It infuriated her, because talking was the last thing she wanted to do. Was she always that annoying to her patients?

And then the middle aged, visibly bored paramedic with lethargic eyes nodded towards Cooper, who was crying his little heart out in the man's colleague's arms. "What about the baby? Is there anyone who can look after him while we…?"

Laura's eyes narrowed. The mother lion within roaring to life, no matter how lousy and woozy she felt. "No one's taking my child from me!"

They didn't dare to argue with her. Instead they helped her to the ambulance, opened an I.V. line and began to monitor her blood pressure. Laura let it happen, knowing that there was fairly little they could do that'd make her feel worse. Instead she focused on her son, who was sound asleep in her arms in the aftermath of the drama.

And she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

It was never talked about but Phil noticed that Clint and Laura had a certain tradition in the aftermath of missions. She couldn't contact him for obvious reasons. Which was why he always sent her a text when he was coming home. Always, unless he was unconscious – which, come to think of it, happened far too much to Phil's liking. So when Phil caught the younger man casually fishing out a phone and starting to type a message he merely smiled and focused on the report he'd already gotten started with.

This time, however, something was different.

The first warning sign was how Clint tensed up, like someone who'd just been struck. Whatever Laura sent back, the archer read it through several times before the man's shoulders sagged in defeat. And then, for the first time ever, Phil saw tears running down Clint's cheeks.

Right there, Phil's heart sank as he knew.

There were no words that would've done any good so Phil offered none. Instead he sat beside Clint and wrapped one arm around the grieving man. If his own eyes were a little moist he'd never admit it.

* * *

Laura sensed Clint's return home. She always did. Usually it made her smile and relax. This time she swallowed thickly and shivered.

She wanted to be furious with him over making her go through _this_ alone. Even if she knew that such anger was ridiculous – he'd made it perfectly clear that things wouldn't be easy when they first decided to be together. She was also scared, which was equally ridiculous. Terrified of finding out whether she was still enough for him.

And then, before she had to time to decide what, exactly, she was feeling Clint was there. It took a few moments before he spoke. "Is that chocolate ice cream?"

Someone might've been insulted. Laura relaxed, just a little bit, and offered a spoon towards him. "I had a feeling that you'd want to join in." She was hoping, anyway.

With a grin that didn't reach his eyes Clint joined her to the couch. Sitting so that he was behind her, letting her lean her full weight on him, like he always did. It was a comfort to discover that she fit to his lap perfectly, even after everything.

They sat in a silence until it was one in the morning, pampering each other and themselves with ice cream. In the end Laura couldn't contain herself any longer. "We never even got a picture of her", she murmured. She wasn't sure if that made things better or worse.

"'Her'?"

Laura nodded. Subconsciously snuggling closer to her husband, receiving as much as offering comfort. "I have a feeling that it would've been a girl this time." She shook her head, trying to shake off the cruel daydreams. "I know that it's stupid…"

Clint interrupted her with stuffing ice cream into her mouth. "I think it would've been a girl, too", he decided thoughtfully. "She would've been perfect. Just like you."

Laura snorted. It was her turn to feed ice cream. "Let me tell you, smooth talking little devil, that I'm not perfect."

Clint smiled, even through the tears brimming his eyes. Somehow he'd succeeded in getting ice cream to the tip of his nose. "I know. You snore."

Laura laughed at that until she started to cry. Clint held her without saying a word. And that was where she fell asleep.

She dreamt of a little girl with her hair, and Clint's grin and eyes.

* * *

Laura woke up to discover that she was still on the couch, tenderly tucked in by a quilt. And that sun was already quite high up. Cooper was sleeping securely in his tiny bed nearby, visibly content and at peace. Clearly Clint had known to expect that she'd want to see her child as soon as she woke up.

Speaking of whom…

She pushed herself up, forced her mind and body into facing the brutal reality. Once up she checked up on Cooper a one more time. Then sauntered towards the window that opened a view to the house's backyard.

Their current backyard was tiny. Far too small for Clint, since she knew that he was dreaming of living at a Farm. When she pointed out said fact to him he shrugged it off with a grin, claiming that any home was good as long as she lived there. As a thank you she bought him a target board for archery practice while he was on a mission.

Which was exactly where Clint was at the moment. The amount of arrows gathered to the board was impressive and unnerving. She stopped counting after fifteen. Her gaze then moved towards the man's hands and her heart clenched. Blood was already staining his fingers and she was almost sure that his hands trembled a little. Which was a sure sign of exhaustion. Even though his back was to her she could tell that he hadn't had any sleep the night before.

Clearly they had a very, very long and bumpy road ahead…

* * *

A lot of couples fall apart upon facing the kind of a tragedy Clint and Laura did.

The signs were subtle at first, until one looked closer. After that night they didn't talk about _the event_. Whenever a discussion was about to go there they were quick to direct the conversation elsewhere. Instead of each other they focused on Cooper. And intimacy…

Well, Laura got a lot knit work done and Clint spent a lot of time shooting arrows.

In the end Natasha blew the whistle and announced that the two of them needed some time together. She rolled her eyes at the couple's worry. "I'm not going to get Coop a piercing or teach him how to curse in Russian. Besides, you know the missions I've been to. I think I can handle a baby for a few hours."

Once Natasha left Clint smirked. Finally, finally feeling warm. "I'll bet two dollars that he'll vomit on her."

"I'll bet five that he'll pee on her", Laura challenged, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

Clint wrinkled his nose in disgust. He appeared too amused to be taken seriously. "You nasty woman", he scolded.

They both won.

* * *

Quite soon they decided to cook something special. Which, as it turned out, required a trip to the grocery store. Laura didn't think much of it until they were there, at the same hallway where she lost the baby.

And even after five months the pain that struck through her was like a bolt of lightning.

Before she realized what was happening she was hyperventilating and crying so hard that it was nearly impossible to breathe. Feeling like it was happening all over again. Only this time there was one great difference.

Clint was there beside her instantly. Offering soothing words – she didn't need to comprehend them, just the tone of his voice was enough. And then he was escorting her away, holding her securely the entire time. Laura did her best to focus on breathing properly. She couldn't stop trembling.

She finally came to herself when they were in an elevator. Clint's arms were still around her, grounding her. "I'm sorry", he murmured with palpable sincerity. "I'm so sorry, I…"

Laura shook her head. Being right there, in his arms… It made everything more bearable. "It's okay", she murmured. And… actually meant it, now that the initial shocked had passed. "I… I forgot, too." Which was a surprise, really.

She hadn't forgotten the baby she lost, of course she hadn't. She never, ever would. But the pain… She'd learn to live with it, eventually. She'd always be a mother of two, even if she only got the chance to raise one. That was far more than enough.

With a firm press of a button she'd stopped the elevator before she had a second to question her decision.

Clint's eyebrow arched. She could feel his excitement rising, however. "Now what are you doing?"

She shrugged. Then sealed him into a fiery kiss. It tasted a little weird with all the tears she shed recently. Neither minded. "Something naughty."

"Christmas is only a month away. The elves are watching. Do you want to get to Santa's naughty list?" Clint's hands were reaching such places that his words were mean teasing.

Laura smirked. Then kissed a sensitive spot, making him shiver. "Yeah. Which is why I'm claiming one gift early…"

* * *

They didn't quite have the time to… cover their shame before the elevator's doors suddenly opened. Revealing a very unimpressed security guard, along with a visibly shocked elderly lady who seemed ready to throw up. Did someone snatch a picture?

They were embarrassed and horrified. Certainly. But as they looked at each other they began to laugh.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha and Phil appeared to bail them out, the former carrying a sleeping Cooper. Both seemed amused and unimpressed. "Public indecency?" the redhead scoffed. "Really?"

Clint only grinned, appearing so very satisfied that it was disgusting.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Come on, jailbirds. Let's get you two home."

Upon walking out, hand in hand, Clint and Laura were both humming the Christmas carol that played in the elevator. Neither regretted a thing.

* * *

Christmas Eve found the Barton family, Natasha and Phil all celebrating together. The hosting couple was just setting the table when Laura froze. Her eyes widening.

Clint frowned and stepped closer instinctively. "Baby? What's wrong?"

At first Laura didn't react. Then, slowly, she turned to look at him with a smile that might've outshone sun itself. "We… We forgot the cranberry sauce. I want cranberry sauce."

Clint frowned. Struggling to figure out if he should've been worried about her mental health. "What? You hate cranberries. The only time I've seen you eat any…" He trailed off when it finally hit like a sledgehammer. His heart stopped, then began to leap wildly with joy. "Oh…!"

Laura nodded. Tears of joy gathering to her eyes. "Yeah."

A few minutes later Natasha and Phil peered in to see if the dinner was finally ready and if they could help. What they found instead was the couple hugging each other so tightly that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Tears were rolling down their smiling faces.

"What did you get them for Christmas?" Phil whispered.

"A T-shirt saying 'world's best big brother'." Natasha couldn't quite hide how the sight before them moved her. "You?"

"A family tree with room for four photos." So what if Phil's eyes weren't entirely dry? They were quiet for a few moments. The couple didn't break their embrace or notice them. "How did you find out?"

Natasha grinned. Did she just wipe her eyes? "I stopped by a few days ago, to check up on Laura while Clint was on a mission. She was cooking the day's tenth dish. You?"

"On the way home from that mission." Phil grinned at the memory. "When Laura received Clint's bruise report she started screaming so loudly that he had to pull the phone from his ear."

The comfortable silence stretched. "So… Another Barton", Phil mused out loud. The thought gave him a warm feeling.

"Yeah. Heaven help us." Natasha tugged at his sleeve. "Now let's give those two a few minutes before teasing Hawkeye about failing to notice _this_."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave them alone by that table, with her raging hormones?"

"If they go wild on our Christmas dinner I'll strangle him myself", Natasha growled.

The couple still didn't notice them, or the fact that the song playing in the background was the one from the elevator.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Awwww! So that's how little Lila got started. Maybe it's for the best that she never finds out all details… (shudders)

Sooooo… Was that any good at all? Deletion material? PLEASE, do let me know! I'll reward you with some early cyber Christmas cookies…

NEXT UP… Are you ready to find out how Lila was born?

Until next time! I really hope that you'll stop by then for more Farm Tales.

Take care!

* * *

Guest96: I'm overjoyed that you enjoyed it! (BEAMS) LOL, Clint Barton, the master of timing…

YAY! I'm THRILLED to hear that because I ABSOLUTELY ADORE typing about them.

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	7. The Sick Day of the Barton Clan (post CW

A/N: PHEW! Finally it's time to get back to this collection. (rubs hands together)

I'm SO SORRY that the chapter with Lila's birth will have to wait! I've been fluish today and received a review that totally inspired me. (grins) ALSO…

THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS after chapters 48 and 49 of my 'SOS Hawkeye' collection. Don't worry even one bit if you haven't read it – won't be necessary to get this! Over there the idea of Clint and Laura getting twins was introduced. And, on popular demand, the twins will be along in this story. (grins)

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR 'CIVIL WAR' FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

THANK YOU, so very much, for your amazing reviews, listings and support! It feels so good to know that there are people who leave the Barton family as much as I do! (BEAMS, and hugs)

Awkay, because I'm in a desperate need of sleep… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Sick Day of the Barton Clan (post CW)

* * *

Laura would've lied if she claimed that she didn't enjoy the fact that Clint was at home – safe and sound – after his retirement and especially the Civil War fiasco. Once he actually made it back home – which was a very harrowing experience for the entire family – and began to recover from the ordeal she could tell that he enjoyed that time as well. He made the most of every minute he had with them. Tried to make up for all the time he'd spent away. The time their family had together was full of memorable moments, big and small.

Little Nate learned to walk, and almost immediately had everyone chasing him to keep him out of trouble. ('A trouble magnet, just like his dad', Laura declared, irritated. Almost able to hide that it made her love the child even more, as if such was possible.)

First words followed soon after.

And eventually they had two new baby-hawks, as Laura jokingly called them, to look after. Twins. A quiet, always thoughtful looking girl, and a boy who nearly screamed his lungs out as soon as he was born and continued the same way since. After a long and hard consideration, which threatened to drive them both insane, they chose to name the boy Nicholas. ('Fury's gonna hate it', Laura pointed out, amused. Clint answered with a wicked grin. 'I know.') Naming their little girl was easier. Laura looked into the baby's eyes. They were almost identical to those she'd seen on a photograph her husband though he'd succeeded in keeping hidden. And she knew. ('Hello, Edith', she whispered, and pretended that she didn't notice how Clint's eyes watered before he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek.)

A life with five kids was no easy affair. With the oldest two it was the hassle and drama school brought along. With the three youngest it was a chaos of first unsteady and then too confident steps, diapers, crying, poorly slept nights and teething. But at very least life wasn't boring.

Before they knew it the twins were a year and five months old. Which was when the entire Barton family fell into the grips of a flu. It started from Lila and soon got a firm hold of them all.

The twins cried and whimpered, even Edith who usually didn't let her feelings show much. Nate clung to anyone approaching him, seeking comfort. Lila was much the same. Cooper preferred to suffer in a silence and mostly just slept.

And Clint… Well, the archer never did anything halfway, so why start doing so with a flu? His fever was so high that for almost a day he was delirious and at some point Laura was sure that she'd have to take him to a hospital. But he got to his feet, of course. Faster than he should've, naturally. Laura threatened to tie him to the bed when he nearly passed out on his way to check up on Cooper. And meant it. It was impossible to tell if fever or… well, something else entirely caused the absolutely filthy grin her threat brought to his face.

Eventually they faced the inevitable problem that one of the adults would to leave the Farm to visit a grocery store and a pharmacy. Laura wasn't feeling well herself but at least she could trust herself to drive.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine", Clint announced and kissed her forehead. She could still feel the unnatural heat radiating from him. "The rugrats are practically out cold, anyway. I'll handle the troupes until you come back."

Laura chuckled and ruffled his hair. She loved how he leaned to her touch and nearly purred. "My brave soldier", she teased affectionately.

"Always", he declared with such devotion that it made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

* * *

It took Laura longer than she'd expected to get home. She did trust her husband – from the bottom of her heart – but nonetheless felt a hint of dread upon approaching the Farm. It grew when she opened the door and heard nothing but silence. "Clint?" she called out, putting down the groceries. The small bag from the pharmacy remained in her hold. "Kids?" No answer.

Well, at least the house was still in one piece. That much was promising. She made her way to the bedroom and felt her heart swell.

Clint lay on the bed, snoring softly as he always did when he was unwell. Nic and Edith lay practically on top of him, clearly pleased by the human radiator. Nate and Lila had both also snuggled as close to their dad as possible. Cooper slept a bit further, in a position that was identical to Clint's.

Her family, piled up right there, safe and sound.

Laura wiped her eyes, then took several snapshots with her phone. Because moments like this had to be cherished. After that she kept watch for two full minutes, savoring the sight, before tiptoeing away reluctantly.

She had something to do.

* * *

Clint woke up only minutes later. And somehow he knew immediately that Laura had returned. He opened his eyes and was disappointed when one face was missing from the Barton family collection on the bed.

As soon as he'd made sure that all kids were sleeping safely he left the bed, ignoring how unsteady his feet were. He wasn't entirely sure if he felt a need for relief or if it was some instinct leading him but he found himself stood behind the bathroom door. It was locked. He frowned. "Laura?"

" _Do not come in for two more minutes._ "

Clint frowned, confused. His fever made reasoning almost impossible. "Why?" was the most intellectual he could manage.

" _Because by then I may have decided if I want to kill you or not._ "

Clint fought back a chuckle. Something told him that she wouldn't have taken such well and he valued his health. "Why would you want to kill me?"

" _Because today I piled up two jars of cranberry jam and five boxes of banana ice-cream to the shopping cart and couldn't think of anything else to buy._ " She sounded terrified. " _And… And I've been nauseous. Not like… the previous times… but… I thought that it was the flu but…_ " She trailed off mid babbling when a chime announced that the two minutes she'd been talking about were up.

Clint processed her words. Slowly, carefully. And finally slumped ungracefully to the floor, his eyes wide. "Oh…" He swallowed the other word, remembering the little ears. "… _donut_."

" _Exactly._ " Was Laura crying?

Clint swallowed thickly, feeling dizzy. This was all going over his head. "So… was the test…?" He didn't quite dare to test the word.

" _No idea._ " Based on Laura's voice she was sitting right on the other side of the door. " _I'm too much of a coward to look._ "

"Wanna do it together?" Clint offered. Silence answered him and he sighed from frustration and anxiety. "Laura…"

" _What if it_ is _positive?_ " Yes, she was definitely panicking. " _We… Clint, we already have five kids! The twins are still little and… and… I was supposed to be on the freaking pills! How did this even happen?_ "

If the circumstances had been less overwhelming it might've all been ridiculously amusing. Quite honestly Clint was pretty scared himself. He decided that he was allowed to be. "It may be a false alarm, you know? And… If it isn't…" He shrugged. "We'll figure it out. Like we always do."

Laura sniffled. When she spoke her voice sounded a great deal less petrified than before. " _You sound pretty sure of yourself._ "

Clint snorted. "Trust me, I'm not sure about myself. But I'm surer than sure about you. I know, a total chick flick line but…" The door opening interrupted him. He fell flat on his back, blinking confusedly up at Laura's tear stained face. Still she appeared radiant, and he couldn't believe he'd missed the glow. A cautious grin appeared to his face. "Hey."

Laura laughed, then leaned down to give him a kiss.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they finally checked the test result. Soon after Laura was throwing up loudly. Clint held the stick and stared at it with wide, dazed eyes, completely ignoring the fact that it was covered in his wife's urine.

"Barton?"

"Yeah?" Clint managed feebly.

"I've decided not to kill you." Laura rinsed her mouth. "But if it's twins again… I'm going to castrate you with my bare hands."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Imagine that. Six kids! I know I'd be terrified, too. (gawks) But aww, I'm sure that they'll figure it out.

Soooo… What's the verdict, folks? Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do drop a word or two to the hungrier than hungry box down below!

 **NEXT UP,** Lila's birth – which happens, of course, when you would've least expected it! Is this wedding bells I'm hearing…?

Awkay, I've really gotta go because I need some beauty sleep. Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

Guest: I've understood that the site had some problems when I last updated this. It SEEMS TO BE working pretty well now, though… (glances suspiciously)

GOSH, I'm SUPER happy to hear that you enjoyed it so! (BEAMS) That family is full of cuties, ain't it?

Cheers to you, too!

Monumental thank yous for the review!

* * *

Anonymous: I'm absolutely overjoyed that you enjoyed it so! (BEAMS) I LOOOOOVE the Barton family, too.

I REALLY hope that the next chapter turns out worth the wait! (winks)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	8. A Brief Tale of Home and Family

A/N: My gosh, it's been too long! (WINCES) I'm so sorry! But other projects and traveling took up my time.

GOSH! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those incredible reviews, listings and love! It feels so good to discover that so many people adore the Barton-family as much as I do. (BEAMS, and hugs)

Awkay, because it's too late already… Let's go! I REALLY hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

A Brief Tale of Home and Family

* * *

Sometimes the biggest decisions in life take a long time to form. And sometimes… Well, they simply happen, in a blink of an eye.

As she changed the dressing to a bullet wound right below Clint's shoulder blade Laura was entirely too aware of how close it had been to becoming fatal. His heart thrummed against one of her hands while she fastened the fresh bandages, gently yet firmly. Her stomach knotted as she maintained her hold afterwards, eagerly letting go of the wound but unwilling to stop needing the feel of his heartbeat.

It transfixed her, to a point where she blinked twice when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She chuckled as soon as she recovered, also folding her arms around him although she was hopelessly too late to protect him. "Someone's affectionate today", she teased, still intensely lingering worry making her voice sound wrong.

Clint shrugged, smirking cheekily. "I've got you in my arms while I'm in nothing but my boxers. So sue me." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Besides, you were shivering." The 'are you okay?' was unvoiced but clearly present.

Laura rolled her eyes but didn't loosen her hold on him. The worry was starting to fade, at least, although she had a feeling that it'd never go away entirely. "You've got a crater on your shoulder and I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't be out of the hospital yet. Stop fussing over me, Barton."

Clint caressed her very, very heavily pregnant stomach. The touch made the baby move around and caused a warm flutter that went through Laura's whole body. "There's two of you, remember?" the man pointed out, his eyes so full of love that it would've melted anyone's heart. "I'm allowed to fuss."

Laura chuckled, unable to contain it when relief was flooding in like a drug. She hadn't lost him. He was still there, right in front of her, in one piece. Well, almost. "You're such a goofball."

Clint shrugged. There was an absolutely arms stripping grin on his face. "Only one of the reasons why you love me."

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes again. But wasn't able to deny the truth. Before she got the chance to think of something witty to say the baby decided that it was a good time to practicing backflips. She groaned and brought her hand against the motions, which only excited the baby further. "The little rascal's been going insane since your return", she accused softly. "This one's gonna be her daddy's little girl."

Clint's heart swell at that thought. Of course he would've been ridiculously excited about a child of any gender but to be able to imagine her… "You think it'll be a girl?"

Laura grinned. Her eyes sparkled in a way she was probably unaware of. "It's a pretty strong feeling." Seeing his arched eyebrow, she chuckled. "Okay, fine, I had it confirmed a few weeks ago. Although this…" She pulled a sonogram picture from a nearby drawer and handed it to him. "… reveals it pretty well."

Curious and more than a little excited, Clint accepted the offering eagerly. He could've asked why she didn't tell him sooner but knew the answer all too clearly. First he was on a mission, then stuck in a hospital far away from home for several weeks, at first with no certainty whether he'd pull through or not. Pushing aside those gloomy memories firmly, he focused on the picture. At first he stared, then felt his eyes widen.

It wasn't just his child that had him so overwhelmed. He was already a father of one and knew perfectly well what was going on inside Laura, which didn't make this second one in any way less special. What stilled his heart for a few seconds was the wedding ring fastened to the picture. A simple but beautiful white cold band, exactly his size. After starting again his heart fluttered, then broke. "Laura…"

"I know, I know. We've talked about this. A lot. But listen to me." The furious determination in her eyes was equally alarmingly and endearingly familiar. "You… You go on all those ridiculously dangerous missions and I don't…" Her eyes watered for a while before she got a hold of herself. "I don't want this, us being married, to be left as something silly we both dreamt of." She caressed his face with a gentle hand. "I know that we can't exactly have a normal relationship or family. And it's okay, it's what I was prepared for when I jumped into this madness. But I want to be your wife. I want to make it official and swear to spend the rest of my days with you."

Clint sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. Of course he wanted those things, too, but… "You know why we can't." He swallowed hard against the bitter taste in his mouth, staring at the ring. "If the wrong people would find you…" Something on her face made him trail off. Sent a spike of ice through him. "Someone already found out." No matter how careful they'd been.

Laura sighed. "I need you to not overreact, alright?" She didn't continue until he'd nodded reluctantly. "A couple of weeks ago Fury stopped by and announced that someone… suspicious had been making inquiries. There's no threat right now but…" She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair.

Clint swallowed thickly. A sick feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. He kissed the top of her head, his hand rubbing circles on the swell of her stomach.

While he'd been away, on a mission and then injured, his family…

"Fury had a solution, you know?" Laura's eyes shone with unshakeable determination. "There's a place with no connections to you, S.H.I.E.L.D or even Fury. It's off all maps and records. The perfect safe house, for all of us."

The thought saddened Clint. To imagine her and their children hiding somewhere… "You'd be giving up on so much", he murmured.

Laura's eyes flashed. She seemed tempted to give him a smack upside the head. "For god's sake, Barton, I'm not some sort of a martyr!" She lifted her chin. "We're in this together. We'll always be your family. _Always_." Her eyes softened at the pain in his. "I don't regret it for even a second, Clint. Ever. But you need to let me do what I think is best to protect our kids while you're out there saving the rest of the world."

Clint stared at her. Maybe it was the stress, or maybe he was actually going out of his mind. But all of a sudden he burst into a laugh and shook his head. "Why the hell would someone like you want to marry me?"

Laura ruffled his hair, giving him a badly failed scolding look. "Hey!" She placed a gentle hand on his, which was still pressed against her stomach. "Tiny ears are listening, Barton!"

He pressed a tender kiss to the tip of her nose. To imagine a lifetime of this… In a utopia reserved just for their little family, safe from the reach of all evil in the world… It was intoxicating. "Fine", he huffed, his forehead still rested against hers. Their breaths mixed. "We'll go and see that damned house, you minx."

Laura's overjoyed, victorious grin was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

They began kissing. First gently, then far more passionately. Until he was flat on his back on the bed, Laura hovering safely above him. Until it became something even more intimate, something he wasn't sure his body was ready for yet.

"So…", he gasped in the middle of fiery kisses. Several parts of him were pulsating pleasantly. "A lifetime of this, huh? You want that?"

Laura smiled. Utterly happy and serene, even if they both knew that things would be far from easy. "I do."

Clint caressed her face with one hand. Who was he kidding? He'd never felt like he was home until in her arms. "Like I could ever deny that face anything."

"Corny sap."

"Hormone monster."

Their interaction was about to become something that wouldn't have been advisable in his current condition. Until they heard tiny feet running, followed by an incredibly excited series of cries. "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" Without a warning Cooper launched himself to the bed like no child so tiny should've been capable of, narrowly missing Clint's injury.

"Careful, you little beast!" Laura scolded affectionately and scooped their son into her arms, kissing the giggling child's hair.

"Beast!" Cooper echoed immediately, loud and proud, learning his forty-second word on the day he became a year and seven months old.

Clint could only laugh.

"Sorry!" Phil sounded out of breath. "He ran off from me when I was closing the door." The man reached the doorway and seemed to figure out what they'd been up to. The expression which followed was a hilarious mixture of horror, disgust and embarrassment. "You two are left alone for two hours…!"

"Oh, shut it." Clint's grin ate away the bite. He locked eyes with Laura. "We were celebrating our engagement."

It wouldn't be perfect. But this was his family, his whole damned world, and he'd do anything for them. Even hide them from the rest of the world and pretend that they didn't exist.

* * *

A few days later they saw the Farm for the first time, once again leaving a not-as-reluctant-as-he-pretended Phil to babysit Cooper. The day could've started on better terms. Laura had braced herself and broken the news of her new home to her parents the day before. They took it about as well as she'd expected. She'd spent half of the following night crying in Clint's arms.

And now the little one was cranky. The baby had been moving around like a loon, causing nasty twinges. Fatigue didn't help her feel any better.

But the Farm… She loved it. And if the look on Clint's face was anything to go by he felt the same way. She could tell that he was already planning on parts he could renovate and work on.

Feeling relaxed for the first time since listening to her mother roaring how she was ruining her life, Laura smiled and made her way out of the house. She was pleased to discover a small garden. Fury never gave her any details of who used to live there, simply said it was 'an old friend'. Whoever that person was obviously loved flowers.

Laura sighed, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Her eyes locked on the white lilies that seemed to shine in the sunlight. They were incredibly beautiful. Pity. They'd be dead within weeks in her eager but doomed care.

Her trail of thought was cut when she felt a particularly nasty twinge. Then something moist trickling down her legs. Her eyes widened as she finally realized what was happening.

Obviously the little one had decided to see her new home.

* * *

"Clinton Francis Barton, get your ass out here right now!"

Well. Who, exactly, would've dared to defy _that_ call? Clint was running in a flash – only to freeze when he found Laura.

She was panting as she leaned on the house, one hand pressed hard against her stomach. "Your daughter… Trust her… to inherit your timing…", she hissed.

By some miracle he managed to maneuver her to the living room. As soon as they made it there she lay on the carpeted floor, snarling vocabulary that would've made even a sailor blush. Clint's hand wasn't entirely steady while he first phoned an ambulance, then updated Phil on the recent… development. He was honestly and foolishly hoping that one of those would get there on time.

No such luck.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this!" Laura roared at the top of her lungs, shaking from agony and adrenaline.

"I'm sorry", Clint apologized meekly. It was amusing. And horrible. And painful. Because with Cooper – their first – his injury forced her to face _all this_ alone. He would've given a lot if he would've been there to hold her hand back then, too. Even if he feared that none of his fingers would survive her hold.

Laura, however, wasn't satisfied. In a different situation the wild glare she delivered might've made him laugh. "You… are going to get a vasectomy, Barton." She trailed off and roared, yet again, when a contraction ravished her. "Understood? Or I'll… _NEVER_ … let you touch me again."

They both knew that the threat wouldn't hold for longer than a few days. Clint's tongue might've slipped as much if he hadn't noticed something that claimed absolutely all his attention. His eyes widened to a ridiculous extend. "I… I think I see the head."

" _YOU THINK?!_ " Laura howled, shifting the best as she could.

Clint gulped. "I… I'll be honest", he managed. "It's… pretty disgusting, down here."

"Shut up… right now… or I'll turn your face into something disgusting", Laura hissed. Then screamed in a way that tore at his heart. "If you… ever make me… go through _this_ again… I'll kill you!"

They both knew how little she meant that. "You're doing great, honey", he encouraged. "Just a little more, for our little princess."

No one had warned him how quickly it'd end. Laura's final scream was more of a yelp, mostly because she'd hollered herself hoarse. And then, before she could catch her breath, a different cry could be heard.

There, safely in his arms, their little girl gulped and shrieked her arrival to the world.

The parents stared. In a shock and dumbfounded. So happy and proud that it didn't make any sense. Barely daring to believe. Time lost all meaning. Did an hour pass? Two?

"We… did this…", Clint choked out, bewildered.

"Yeah." Laura caressed their daughter tenderly, then held his hand a one more time. This time gently. "Clint? You can breathe, now."

He chuckled breathlessly. His heart was swollen with pride and joy as he looked at his newborn little princess. "Welcome home", he whispered.

Who would've thought that he'd ever deserve to be this lucky?

* * *

A few hours later Clint and Phil observed as Laura rested peacefully and comfortably in a hospital bed, the baby lay on her chest and Cooper curled up beside her like a kitten.

"So…" Phil smirked. "I don't know about you two, but it looks like the baby chose that place as her home."

"Yup."

"You look disgustingly happy."

"Yup."

"You wouldn't be grinning like that if you remembered the mess waiting for you at the Farm. Babies being born… Nasty stuff."

Clint gave his friend a glare. Even when one corner of his lips twitched. "Thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to remember."

"You're very welcome", Phil quipped. Then gave his friend's shoulder a genuine, warm squeeze. "Congratulations. She's a ridiculously beautiful baby. You're lucky."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

About three weeks later they still hadn't made an official decision on the baby's name. They'd been bouncing around what felt like a million options. Eventually Clint was forced to head to a mission, leaving Laura alone with the kids.

Cooper was taking a nap when Laura finally gave in to the garden's siren's call. The sight she encountered… was miserable. Almost all the flowers had died away, much like she'd known to expect. Only the lilies remained.

As she stood there the baby-girl stirred in her arms with a gorgeous yawn. A pair of eyes opened, looking at the ruins of the garden even if the gaze couldn't distinguish much yet. The look seemed to lock on the lilies. And Laura was willing to bet her life that she saw her daughter smile for the very first time.

Ten minutes later Clint received a text message.

' _I think her name is Lila._ '

* * *

End of oneshot

* * *

A/N: LOL! Not a dull day in the Barton household. (giggles) Thank gosh Clint got to be there for the second one's birth.

Sooo… Worth the wait, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! I'd LOVE to hear from you!

I've REALLY gotta go. Until next time! I really hope that you'll all join in for some more Barton-insanity.

Take care!

* * *

Anonymous: LOL! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it. It's good to type something sweet for a change. (grins)

I'm pretty much back to 100 by now. Thank you so much for asking! (hugs) It IS a nasty thing, isn't it?

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

Deb: I'm overjoyed that you enjoyed it so! LOL. The Hawk-family is growing like mad!

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

Guest: I'm super happy that you've had such a good time with this! (BEAMS) LOL, what a great idea! I can definitely imagine including it at some point.

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

Cute: SO AM I! I'm overjoyed that you're enjoying this collection so. (BEAMS) Gosh, I really hope that you'll like what's to come as much.

Monumental thank yous for the review!


	9. Map of the World

A/N: Nope, folks, this collection ISN'T dead! I've just ran out of time to type more. BUT, here we are, AT LAST! This update is REALLY short, but at least it's here. So… Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews, love and support! They're what brought this one back to life. (HUGS)

Awkay, because it's getting late… Let's go! I REALLY hope that this'll turn out worth the wait.

* * *

Map of the World

* * *

Lila had been taught that a closed door meant that one should knock and wait for a permission before entering. But she was just a little girl. Sometimes she got too excited to remember what she'd been told. It was the most beautiful day of all summer and her daddy was home. How could she have been anything but excited?

Maybe he'd even take her and Cooper water-skiing, now that she was finally old enough!

"Daddy!" Lila was already yanking the bedroom door open. "Daddy, can we…?" Words froze into her throat and she stopped entirely at the doorway, her eyes widening.

Her daddy was changing his shirt with his back towards her. Giving her a clear view to the scars marring his pale skin. It reminded her, somehow, of the map of the world in Cooper's room. White and pink marks in varying shapes and sizes were all over his back. It was a small mercy that she was far too young to be able to tell where each came from.

She had a mark a bit like those on her knee, caused by a fall from a treehouse. Receiving it hurt a lot, enough to make her cry. She absolutely hated to imagine her daddy hurting that way so many times.

Sensing her stare, her daddy peered over his shoulder. For a couple of seconds she could've sworn that she saw fear in his eyes, until she told herself that she was being silly. Her daddy wasn't afraid of anything. "Hey." He finished putting on the shirt quickly, then turned fully towards her. "Now what are you doing there?"

Lila swallowed, wondering if she wanted to run away as quickly as she could or dash into his safe arms. "Are those… from the missions?" She knew that things got dangerous sometimes when he was away. That was why her mommy and Cooper were tense and worried until he returned. They tried to hide it, of course, but she wasn't a stupid kid anymore. And she was the daughter of Hawkeye, as much of a secret as it was.

Her daddy seemed hesitant for a moment. Then nodded slowly. "Yeah, sweetheart. Most of them are." He gave her a tiny, sad smile that succeeded in being comforting. "Some of them are older than you."

Lila shifted. Her young mind attempting to process the informational and emotional overload. "Do they hurt?" Her mark didn't, but his were a lot bigger. And there were so many of them…

He shook his head firmly. "Not anymore. They do itch sometimes, though."

Lila nodded seriously in understanding, appearing far older than her years. "Mine does, too." Her eyebrows furrowed and she shivered. The memory of the horrible map on his back making her feel cold although it was summer. "I wish you didn't have so many of them, daddy. Getting them hurts."

Her daddy smiled, something in his eyes she was too young to understand. He beckoned her to come closer. "Come here, sweetheart." She didn't have to be told twice. He held her tenderly and kissed hair as soon as she was near, and all was just a little bit more right in the world. "I don't like having them. But they're a part of me, now, and I can't erase them. Do you know what I _can_ do, though?"

"Hmh?" Lila murmured, her face pressed against her daddy's chest.

He kissed her hair again and pulled her a little closer. It was a great comfort. "I can be grateful that I have the most perfect family in the whole wide world to come home to. And if it hurts, I only need to think about you and the ache goes away."

Lila smiled. The thought that she was able to help him even when she wasn't there… It was almost as much comfort as his solid, safe presence. "Like magic."

"Exactly, princess. Like magic." He shook his head and hummed, the sound rumbling in his chest. "When did you get so big and smart?"

Lila giggled, the weight that'd settled on her shoulders easing a great deal.

A comfortable silence lingered until her daddy spoke once more. "Mommy and Coop are grocery shopping. What do you say if we'd have an ice-cream party, just the two of us?"

How could Lila possibly have said no that? She was a big girl. But even big girls were allowed to love ice-cream, she decided.

They were on their way to the kitchen, her hand holding her daddy's firmly, when she was finally able to voice the thought circling around her head. "Daddy?" She bit her lip, feeling foolish. And worried again. "Promise that you won't get another…" 'Scar' was a word that somehow didn't fit into her mouth. "… mark. They hurt." She didn't want him to be in pain ever again.

Her daddy shivered. Maybe he was feeling the same strange cold she did before. "For you, sweetheart, I swear to do my best."

Lila was too young to feel like that promise wasn't enough.

Hours later Lila fell asleep with her head resting against her daddy's shoulder. There was a tiny smile on her lips as she slumbered. Her dreaming child's mind transformed his scars into a beautiful map of stars leading him home. All was right in the world once more.

It was a blessing that she didn't know how many more marks his skin would receive.

* * *

End of oneshot

* * *

A/N: That… was short. And sort of sweet. Couldn't resist. (chuckles)

BUT, folks… Was it any good, at all? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you seriously makes my day!

HOPEFULLY I'll get the next update for this collection out A LOT faster. Until then, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay aboard.

Take care!

* * *

Anonymous: I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it! (BEAMS) Poor Clint indeed. But thankfully it seems that Laura forgot her threat. (snickers)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	10. Real Heroes

A/N: It's been TOO LONG since I last visited this collection. BUT, here we are! (grins) Anybody still out there ready for more?

THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews, love and support! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting for ages… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Real Heroes

* * *

To Cooper his top-secret dad was the most amazing hero in the whole wide world. And the greatest Avenger, even if most people forgot that he existed. He couldn't understand how people overlooked the amazingness of someone fighting beside the likes of Thor, Iron Man, Captain America and _Hulk_ with just a bow and arrows. His dad didn't even have any superpowers but joined the fight every time, never seeming afraid.

Cooper had known from a really early age that he had to keep his dad's identity a secret for the safety of his whole family. So when his friends and classmates dismissed Hawkeye he couldn't yell 'That's my dad you're talking about!'. He did defend the archer's honor the best as he could, even if laughter was his only reward.

Cooper told himself that it didn't matter what other people thought. His dad was his hero, and Lila's, and that was enough. And, with the typical Barton stubbornness, he decided that he'd do his best to be just like his dad.

One early afternoon he was on his way to a class when he heard whimpers and laughter. Most kids would've walked away and those who didn't stand watching the spectacle did just that. Cooper wasn't like most kids.

Cooper wasn't surprised to find Jack Ross, four years his senior and the school's biggest bully. The much bigger boy's three goons were laughing like hyenas while Jack poured a full glass of milk on one of Cooper's classmates. The oldest Barton child didn't hear the whole exchange but he caught Jack hissing "pansy". The bully was quick to continue with a sneer. "Are you gonna start crying now? You're such a sad loser."

Cooper couldn't stand listening anymore. He couldn't understand why everyone else just stood there. "Hey!" He tried to sound like his dad. "Leave him alone!"

"Look, pansy, your boyfriend came to save you." This time Jack sneered at him. "Why should I leave him alone, huh?"

Cooper's answer was slamming his fist right at Jack's nose.

* * *

Hours later Cooper's dad found him sulking from his room upon returning from a mission. The man sighed and sat to his bedside. "So… I heard that you got detention today. Wanna talk about it?"

No, Cooper really didn't. He worried his lower lip and closed the book he'd been reading. "I… kind of hit a bully", he admitted reluctantly.

"Kind of, huh?" His dad sounded amused and disappointed all at once. "I heard that his nose was bleeding. And that he cried when the school nurse patched him up."

Cooper hadn't known that final bit. He shrugged. "He deserved it."

"I'm sure he did. But if we'd go punching everyone who deserves it our knuckles would be sore every day." His dad gave him a moment to think about it. "Coop, I'm glad that you defended someone who needed it. But I wish you hadn't used your fists to do it."

Yes, Cooper knew that he should've gone to get an adult. (Who only appeared after he'd punched Jack.) Or at least he could've waited until Jack swung first, so he could've said that he was defending himself. But… "He… He does stuff like that every day. And I just…" He swallowed, suddenly embarrassed. "I wanted to be a hero. Just like you."

His dad breathed in deep. Then beckoned with one hand. "Come here, buddy." Cooper didn't have to be told twice. It felt incredibly good to feel that familiar arm wrap around him. "Wanna hear three secrets? One… You shouldn't go looking for fights, because they seem to find us Bartons, anyway. I'm still trying to learn that lesson and I want you to be smarter. Two? Those like that Jack… They always learn their lesson eventually, one way or another. Trust someone who's seen it, a lot of times. They just need someone to teach them. And usually the best teacher isn't the one who schools them with a fist." A few moments of comfortable silence ticked by while the boy mulled over those words. "And three… I don't feel like a hero when I punch people. Or when I shoot arrows and run into ridiculous battles."

Cooper blinked and looked up at his dad. Surprised. "You don't?"

His dad shook his head with a small smile. "Nope. Do you wanna know when I actually _do_ feel like a hero?" The man went on at his enthusiastic nod. "When I come home, hold you kids and mom… And realize that I must've done something really big right to deserve you guys."

Cooper couldn't find any words so he wrapped his arms around his dad for a tight hug.

His dad hugged him back. Then ruffled his hair. "Lesson learned, Rocky?"

As the child of a man who loved old movies, Cooper understood the reference. He was still a little embarrassed. But now he also felt a little better. "I think so."

"Good. Now, your fist probably needs something cold. Let's go and get ice cream."

Cooper couldn't believe it. He got into a fight and had ice cream for it? "So… You and mom won't punish me?"

His dad smiled in a manner that wasn't exactly reassuring. "Don't worry about that, buddy. We will. You're grounded."

* * *

Cooper didn't know immediately what woke him up that night. The house was quiet, he didn't have bad dreams and he didn't even need to go to a toilet. He listened with a deep, far too mature frown. Until his ears caught soft music. Curious, he wrestled out of the tangle of sheets. Then tiptoed to the window.

On the porch his mom and dad were dancing to a song Cooper recognized a few seconds later. 'As Time Goes By'. There was no other light but that of the moon, which didn't seem to bother the couple. When the song reached its final verse the two stilled almost entirely, just hugging, face buried to one another's shoulder. The way they held each other suggested that they were embracing the most precious thing in the world. Watching it made Cooper smile.

Cooper was still a little too young to fully understand what he was seeing. But he was fairly sure that now he understood what his dad tried to tell him earlier. And he knew what to do.

The next day at school, Cooper approached Jack Ross again. It felt far too satisfying to see how the boy with a badly bruised nose flinched. The bully's supposed friends, on the other hand, did nothing to protect or defend him. "What do you want, loser?" Jack spat, doing his best to recover.

Cooper, to his own surprise, felt utterly calm. Actually, looking at the older boy… He experienced pity for the first time in his life. "I'm sorry I hit you." And he meant it. "You're mean and I don't like the way you treat others. But that was no excuse to attack you. I should try to be a better person. So should you." With that he turned and began to walk away. There was no need to say anything else.

Cooper felt the way Jack glared at him, mute from rage. And smiled. Because he knew that his dad would be proud of him.

Real heroes like his dad didn't solve every little problem with fists – but it felt good to know that he could punch if he had to.

* * *

At around the same time the school's principal Jane Thomas entered a conference room to find a large group of parents waiting for her. She took a deep breath. "So, what is this meeting about?"

Laura stepped forward. Her eyes became harder than steel. "We're all worried about the bullying situation at our children's school."

* * *

End of tale

* * *

A/N: Go Bartons! (smiles fondly) Let's hope that things DID change for the better.

SOOOO… Any good, at all? Worth the wait? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you always makes my day.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in then.

Take care!


End file.
